85 Reasons
by GeorgiaFranchot
Summary: Set in HBP. Dramione. Draco has 85 reasons he wants to wind up in bed next to Hermione Granger. Very Mature.. Language and sex references. Enjoy!
1. Arrogance

_Well, this is a funny little thing I thought of, the day before my half birthday. 16 and a half, for the win! Anyway, the song Skinny Genes by Eliza Doolittle inspired me a lot, and over a period of two months, three weeks and four days, Draco Malfoy decides to tell Hermione Granger 85 reasons he would like to wind up in bed with her. Songs used in here are Skinny Genes by Eliza Doolittle, I Won't Be Crying by Infernal and Perfect enemy by t.A.T.u. Enjoy! –Meg xxx_

Saturday, the 5th of January. A delicious new year in sixth year. Full of brand new possibilities! With, of course, Harry and Ron, who were currently reading a Potions book and shovelling as many sausages into their mouth as possible, respectively. I crossed my leg on the bench and scanned the breakfast people. Some people at Hogwarts were regular breakfasters, like Harry who couldn't function without at least a couple of slices of toast and Marmite inside him. Neville would nervously sip his orange juice, and nearly spill it over when Luna glided over with beans on toast.

I always needed a coffee, or at the very least tea but couldn't stomach food until half ten: break. Ginny suffered the same fate and we'd often share the sugar bowl for our lattes. Of course there was Malfoy, Ferret Boy and Blaise who invented smugness (But we never knew why he was so smug) who would slink in, but we obviously never paid much attention to them. I was just glad that Lav Lav preferred to sleep in when possible. Why was I even up this Saturday? We didn't go back to proper lessons until Monday. Routine, damnit. And it is precisely 7am.

Intercourse my existence.

Fuck my actual life.

I glanced at my watch (which I didn't have), and Spellotaped a lopsided grin onto my shining face (Moisturiser thank you so very much, I am très hygienic) and spoke. "Well boys, I'm off, I've got some urgent research to—you're not even sodding listening are you? See you."

And so, I slipped off the bench, passed Luna who without fail always got up early no matter the occasion, and stood in the empty corridor. So this is Hogwarts, and welcome aboard. A sinking ship, and somebody has nicked the oars. I'm thinking about a long shower to drown myself in and then falling asleep somewhere with a bit of luck. So, with mission to complete, yours truly starts making her way to the Gryffindor common room when quite unfortunately and certainly unexpectedly she is intercepted by the one and only Mister Draco Malfoy.

One is not happy with this and tries to skirt around him but one is caught by Draco Malfoy. Malfoy opens his ungodly lopsided mouth. "Granger, can I ask you something?"  
"One is going to refuse this request." I reply by accident in the poshest voice possible.  
"Pardon?"  
"One is simply speaking the Queen's English." I shoot back at the bewildered pale face in front of me, which strangely is calm, though there's a hint of something in his eyes. Craving. Something he wants that he can't have. God, I really don't like his point of view, but of course he'll never change.

I want to walk away but his arrogance is making me too irked to even move, so he tugs me behind some curtains. "Granger, I have a proposal for you."  
"Well if you think you're getting me to kill off Harry for you then you can forget it." I tell him wittily, though he might actually want me to do that. If he does, I'll just back the hell out of there like oh my god, oh my god, my god.

"And that is…not what I was going to ask. No, I was going to ask that we would partake in a certain activity. To satisfy my needs. Our needs. Ahem, I'm sure you're aware of how we were brought into this world." Shiftily, his eyes dart back and forth.  
"Of course you nubbin, sex."  
"Nubbin?"  
"Sorry."  
"Mais oui, sexual intercourse. What I'm saying is that I'd quite like for you to wind up next to me. Satisfy my needs, get in my bed." Draco Malfoy is saying this in all seriousness, and I think maybe I should faint, but I don't, no. "Can I have some please, of that?" he points to my general top half. My eyes narrow.

"Malfoy, if this is hypothetically not a joke, then tell me one good reason I should even consider writhing around on your slimy sheets with you, which would end in anti climaxed disappointment."

"Because I have a headache." The sixteen year old blond fool answers readily.

For a few uncollected moments I look down at my female body, then my eyes make their way to his *cough*male anatomy* cough*, and climb upwards to his earnest face. "Malfoy, it is almost a week after New Year's day, I'm pretty sure your 'headache' should have worn off by now. I suggest Madam Pomfrey or Pansy. Or both. I'm leaving now." So many other things could have been said, but at least I was mildly civil and adult about it. It's not my fault if Malfoy has necked so many shots that he needs his entire body drained. I hardly give a shit.

"I have plenty other reasons Granger, care to listen?" he calls out daringly as I step onto a moving staircase, one out of many.  
"You know a snowball's chance in hell? Half that, then half it again." I call back, and then hold up three fingers. "Read between the _lines_!"  
Obviously he won't have seen School of Rock, but I still feel proud.

I stomp up to the girls' dormitory, pull out my Wild Cherry shower gel, scrub and body butter along with wonderfully Muggle Herbal Essences. Time for a hard earned shower. I sing as I lather my legs, "_I really don't like your arrogance, or your policies. Ninety nine percent an embarrassment, of just wrong qualities_!" and then, "_You always check yourself in every mirror you can see…I won't be crying when I'm lonely! Cause I'm alone and I'm proud! They only think you're cool…and a handsome devil too_!" and last but never least, "_You don't turn me off, I will never fail, things I loved before are not for sale! Keep yourself away, far away from me, I forever stay your perfect enemy_!"

Once my hair is in a state I won't be ashamed to show to the general public, and I have casual clothes on, I curl up on one of the larger and comfier sofas in the common room and feed Crookshanks little slivers of ham. Outside, it's like a blizzard, which makes me extremely grateful for the snapping flames in the fireplace. Reduced to boredom, I make mundane objects float in the air. A book, a packet of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. "It's Levi-OH-sah, not Levi-oh-SAR!" Ron sniggers as he and Harry wander in. A simple roll of my pupils makes him put his hands up. "Bloody hell; guess I'll be doing my own homework today. Two thousand words, bar quotes and footnotes, comparing the Draught of Living Death and Felix Felicis." He swears.

I'm tempted to set my cat on them, but decide not to. Instead, I sit upstairs in the dormitory and talk to Ginny about silly little things; boys, music, sex, and the pretty underwear she wants to order from one of the Diagon Alley's catalogues.

"It's the laminated book of dreams." I comment sarcastically as we flip through the pages. Ginny glances at me after ringing a potential: Lucy Lace in Enrapturing Emerald. "You know why the pages are laminated don't you? To catch the tears of joy! So many beautiful things…I can never possess them all!" I act it out dramatically. Ginny simply multiplies the number of copies she has so I can flip through my own.

"I have a feeling today is going to be very boring." She sighs as I stare at a purple set, and cry out, "Viktor Plum? Dear god, what is the wizarding world coming to?"

In the end I take one of Fred and George's Sleeping Potions.  
At 11am. And so, I fall asleep. I sip enough so I wake at 10.30am the next day which is a more decent time for breakfast. I'm planning on a stupid amount of jam slathered on buttered toast to shove down my throat when someone grabs my waist from behind. I'm wearing a skirt which they put their hands under, and tights, and they manage to pick me up, shove an unusual potion in my mouth which shuts me up and makes me see through, until I'm in the Room.

Then Malfoy drops me on the floor. This 'potion' wears off, so I scramble, very undignified, off the floor to punch him in the face but he casually steps t one side at the last minute. Furious, I shout, "What're you playing at Malfoy?"

"I wanted to try and change your mind about yesterday." This time, he looks me right in the eyes and I hate it, those cold earnest eyes trying to read my mind. The mind is not a book you can just browse at leisure. So I sigh. "What's the reason this time?"  
"I heard it's fun." A playful smile is on his mouth. Do I walk away? I don't mind it when he smiles, but now he wants to show his sexual expertise and I want to put an end to that as soon as humanly possible. So I look at him in a new way. A sultry way. It makes a change from the 'If your life had a face I would punch it' face. It feels very strange but now I shakily place my hands on his waist and pull him to me.

"Fun, hmm?" I murmur as he sucks in a big breath, battling something that I can feel against my thigh. _Nice_. _Back up, back up, back up, back up, back up_, I think to my stupid self but I'm just a lips' distance away from his mouth and open my own. He leans in, and that is when I knee him and he cries out as I'm sure he feels very tender now.

"What the fucking fuck, Granger?" he shouts at me, clutching at himself as he curls up on the floor.

"No, I will not have sex with you!" I shout right back and storm out of the room.

But still, on Monday he tries yet a-bloody-gain. This time it's in _Potions_. Slughorn gets us to partner up to make some concoction of god knows what, and he puts his hand on my leg as I write notes. I have my school skirt on and no tights, just socks. So Malfoy's bare hand is on my thigh and moving north, aka towards my knickers which are very attractive today (Unicorn Hair colour) but not for Malfoy's eyes. He's here waiting for me. "But _why_?" I gasped out as his fingers probed on my knickers.

A shrug. "I'm bored. You can't deny you aren't either, with Scar head over there getting ahead of you." He speaks softly.

I take his hand and shove it roughly away. "If you must put your hands in someone's pants, make them your own please." I scold in a low tone, and firmly start to stir the cauldron's contents. He's winding me up, surely. I can't rid the feeling of his fingers on my knickers though, and it's an incredibly odd sensation throughout the day, until I collapse into bed in my nightie.

Mardi, also known as Tuesday. He catches me just after tea time. "Because you're sexy." He growls in quite a perverse manner this time. That's just stepping over the line a little bit. "Malfoy, that's like saying Monster Munch actually tastes of monsters: a big fat lie."

"What if I could prove it?" he insists.  
"What, my fictional sexiness?"  
"Yes." He pants. Yes, he panted. I raised my eyebrows.  
"Go on then, but make it quick, I want a bath, I'm shattered."

He _moaned_. His eyes closed for the briefest moment and then he plainly told me, "Come outside with me."  
"It's January Malfoy, it's bloody freezing!" I protested but he still yanked me by the arm. I only complied because it meant I wouldn't have a precious limb pulled off. He positioned me on his broom and took me to his bedroom where Blaise was, and also _Ginny_.

"Is this all a big wind up or-" I started, but Blaise hurried out with Ginny and Malfoy locked the door. He gestured I come closer, which dimwittedly, I did. Then, he truly did grab me and with his mouth, shocked me into complete silence. I seized him, and pushed him onto his bed. Thinking back, it wasn't the wisest move I'd ever taken because I was leaning right over him, white shirts are a little see through and a few of my buttons were undone. Also, straddling tends to lead to other things. I was furious. Malfoy had just kissed me and he was not about to get away with it.

"You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" I spat at him, staring directly into his stunned visage. Basically, he retorted with "Two can play at that game!" and pushed me onto the floor with a smack, and it was him on top of me now. His hands were on me, squeezing, kneading and I could _definitely_ feel mini-Draco pressing hard on my tummy. With the actual Malfoy moaning and thrusting slightly OH MY GOD GET OFF GET OFF ME NOW YOU SEX CRAZED BOY.

I sighed as if giving in. "Right, okay, if you get off me then I'll take my clothes off so we can do this properly."  
A dazed nod.

And that is when I leapt up, jumped thoughtlessly out of the window and landed on his broom. I flew right to Gryffindor tower and once I was in my dorm, I sent the broom right back to it's owner. Rummaging in my drawer, I heard a slightly awkward cough, and stood to see an equally awkward Ginny Weasley in her nightie. "Hermione, I have a proposition for you." She announced shakily. I nodded her onwards.  
"If you don't tell I won't tell."  
"Sounds perfect. I think I'm…going to sleep now!" I coughed out just as Lavender danced in, and I quickly pulled off everything I wore and swapped it for a pair of big comfy pyjamas. Then, I scrambled into bed in haste.

Draco Malfoy had made a claim to me that he wanted to have sex with me. And I said no. Four times. If he asked again tomorrow then I swore to wizard god I was going to slit his throat.

_Whey hey! So, let me know what you guys think, I always love and appreciate your reviews! TTFN xxx_


	2. Supergirls Just Fly

Ah, Wednesdays. They're a beautiful thing, I always have to quote "We're halfway there" somehow. Halfway through the week, clearly. Eating a delicious lunch and finishing early, I could go to the library, finish my pile of homework and relax. I'd ordered some nail varnish from this mysterious untitled catalogue (Legit called Untitled) that Ginny had, and I now had a subscription to it. The nail varnish was called Oh-My-Godric, and a lovely red which was scented. It'd arrive, and I could test it out.

With renewed vigour, I finish my delicious soup, which I can feel warming my stomach, I neck some apple juice. Harry stares at me. "Apple juice man… fuckin' delicious." I drawled.  
"You're turning into Ron!"  
"She is not!"

With that, I strode off purposefully, and settled in one of my favourite spots in the library. It was practically silent, bar a couple of quills scratching, and the odd book being slid out of place. I underlined my title, and began the introduction, no smudges or any of that nonsense.

"Hey, how's this for a reason?" Malfoy's proverbial mutter made me tip my pot of ink over. Right over myself. I'd almost had a heart attack and risked breaking my neck, my chair had tipped dangerously. I moved to slap him, but instead with his wand, he scooped all my possessions into my bag, removed the ink, and dragged me out of the library.

"Well _excuse me_ but I was _working_ Malfoy, can you not distract me? Oy, what're you doing?" I protested as he yanked me by the wrist to the dungeons. He muttered a password, and rammed me into his room. Again. "You're smart." He says this time.  
"Actually I'm highly logical which allows me to look past extraneous detail and perceive clearly that which others overlook." I told him smugly. Might as well be smug about it though, this is Malfoy I'm talking to. He rolls his eyes at my retort, and says, "Well, that's my reason. Will you?"

"Hmmm, let me think abou—no." I simply replied, looking at the wild need in his eyes. "If you're so bothered about it, why not go to Pansy?"

A snort, and he shoves me out the door.

1AM.

"Oy, Hermione, Malfoy wants you." Ginny pokes me awake.  
"Wha?"  
"Don't question it, he followed me back, go down. He said he'd sleep out there if he had to. " Ginny shrugs off a glinting kimono and maybe it's just me but she's wearing suspenders under her nightie. I must be imagining things. I trip and stumble trying, and I get outside in just my pyjamas where Malfoy is waiting.

"Nice bed hair, Granger." Is his way of greeting me.  
"If this is apologising for shoving me and nearly knocking me unconscious before—"

"Well, I wanted to give you another reason."  
"At this time? We have to work together in Potions today you utter twit." I moaned, rubbing my eyes.

"Nice nail varnish." He says, and catches my right hand.

"Erm, thanks." I muttered, shattered.  
"Anyway, reason number…six, yes_. I want to have sex with you because it would upset my father if he knew._" He breathed into my ear. Something catches in my chest then. I don't know what, but I know it can't be good if Draco Malfoy has now whispered the Gryffindor password (durmstrangle remembrall) and placed me slowly but surely on the biggest sofa of them all and is kissing me oh so gently. On my slightly open, dazed lips, and squeezing my thighs in a way that makes me feel very _strange_ and _different_ just above my thighs. An unrecognisable sound emitted from my parted mouth, and he looked at me. "Yes…this really would upset my father. But even I won't take advantage of a girl who needs her sleep. See you in Potions, Gryffindor lioness."

"Lioness, Malfoy? Really?" even in my half conscious state, knew that sounded odd.

"Good point. Night, Granger. See you at half two." He gives me one more smacking kiss, and tosses a blanket over my sprawled body. I'm falling asleep until…

"Hermione, I need to know. I'll tell all if you tell all." Ginny is at my side and I blearily open my eyes.

"Mmmf. Malfoy…wants…sex…me. Kissed me. Dunno why. Said it would upset his dad. Didn't care. You?"  
"I'm with Blaise. Hush though, I know you saw the suspenders." Surprisingly, she didn't blush or appear embarrassed. Her hair was ruffled and her skin was warm when I touched her shoulder.

"Indeed. I'm glad I can sleep in tomorrow, no lessons until Charms, and Charms is cancelled at one." I smiled, sitting up, pulling the blanket around me.

"Don't you try and change the subject, Hermione. What's the business with Malfoy?" 

"I don't bloody well _know_ Ginny! He gives me one reason per day why he wants to have sex with me!" I reviled at her seeming ignorance.

"Hermione, calm yourself. Clearly this isn't any normal sexual frustration of his because he'd take it out on Pansy the whore. He likes you. Forget he's Slytherin; forget that he's called you anything, forget all the shit he's called. It's alright, I got home tonight but I'm still gonna explain. Draco. Likes. You. Forget the stuff, yes?"  
"And I'm like forget you, and forget her too!" I muttered.

"Nothing can go wrong. , when you're in love, what can go wrong? " Ginny laughed fearlessly. It was alright for her. She might be shagging a Slytherin but at least it wasn't Draco Malfoy.

"I'm not in love though." I replied. Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, that could be a problem. Give me a sec."

In a matter of minutes, she had delved into her bag, and we were sharing the Gryffindor-red blanket, emblazoned with proud, golden lions. But Malfoy wanted me under a blanket the exact opposite. A dark, mossy green with a slithery silver snake, bearing it's fangs at me.

Ginny had supplied hot chocolate, and the fat honey coloured toffee from Honeydukes. She jammed the toffee in my mouth, and ordered, "Sit down, shut up and listen."

"Let me get this straight. Draco wants to have sex with you. You don't want to have sex with him."  
"Mmf."  
"I say you do it."

I choked on my toffee, and my throat swallowed it, feeling like large chunks of my insides had been torn away. "What?"  
"Well, let me rephrase that. Just…talk to him. Don't be mortal enemies. Banter. Tease him. Get him riled! He'll pay more attention."  
"That's a good thing?"  
"Yes! He'll respect you for standing up for yourself, and sooner or later, he'll surrender. Then you can be friends."  
"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my life. But…I'll consider it." I whispered lightly as we curled back into bed.

Later, I woke up at half ten, and I had no lessons until half two, for various reasons. A shower, and dressed, I went downstairs. I read a while in the library, finished up my essays. My eyes darted to the clock now and again, waiting for Potions to occur. It would begin any minute now Time to leave.

I stood up and grabbed my bag when I heard a ripping sound, the seams split and the books clattered to the floor.  
"Oh no!" 

I bent down and an ice cold, ice white hand got there before me. In that split second I compared my healthy creamy pink hand with the almost lifeless one. I knew who it was right away. I looked up and there he was. Draco Malfoy.

"Er." I tried to grab one of my books but my sweaty palms simply made it slide out of my grip. I went for my wand and gripped it hard and pointed it at him.  
"I've not even done anything!"  
"Yeah but you might." I emphasised. I shook my head angrily. "Get out of my sight."  
"I was just trying to help. Reparo." he said obviously, fixing my bag and slipping the books in.  
I gazed at him.

"See Granger. Almost like magic." He smirked. Typical.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm going to Potions." I threw his smirk right back at him, and stormed off.

Slughorn was big on 'inter house co operation'. Blaise worked with Ron which I secretly smirked at, considering the relationship Blaise had with Ron's sister. I was with Malfoy, Harry with Pansy. Today, we made Veritaserum. I decided I could worm the truth out of the prat today, if I slipped some in a drink. Carefully adding various bits and pieces. I wanted to scream in his face as he ordered, "Now, put in the…stir it twice anti clockwise….no, not that roughly, but don't be all day!" and then I'd say, "Well if you know so much about it, then you can do it and I'll take the notes!"  
"No chance Granger, I've seen what your handwriting looks like."

"Fine, fine." And then I'd call him everything I could think of under my breath.

Once it was done, Malfoy had a suspicious glint in his eye. "Great, now we get to test it on you."  
"Me! Why me?" I gasped. God knows what he'd ask me.

"Because I say so!"

Before he could do anything, I ladled some into a glass and forced it down his pale, stupid throat.

"Now Malfoy, do you really want to have sex with me?"  
He nodded.

Once again, I didn't believe him. "Why?"  
"Because I've had a good day today. I got up at a nice time, lay in bed thinking of you and what I wanted to do to you, I put my hands down my-"  
"_Alright, that's quite enough_!" I slammed my hands over my ears.

The next day, his reason was entirely the opposite. His hair was incredibly ruffled, as if he'd been raking his fingers through it, his eyes were stressed and agonised, hands wrung together and don't even get me started on his uniform.

I strode right up to him as he came out of the boy's bathroom. "Let's hear it then."  
"I've had a bad day. That's my reason." He said shortly and turned to leave.

Malfoy turns a corner, clearly wanting to be left alone after tea, and I'm incredibly confused. So confused that I run after him, and catch his arm in the empty corridor. It's a Saturday and most people are in Hogsmeade. "Wait, what?" I add breathlessly.

"I've had a bad day, I said." He repeated lifelessly.

"But…"

"But what, Granger? Don't tell me you're considering complying for once?"

His eyes are intrigued now, and his eyebrows are sceptical. Silence has never been so loud.

I continue walking with him, although my brain isn't actually registering where we're heading. "Well, no, not exactly, it's just that you're usually a lot more persistent. You try to persevere more, remember when you kissed me?"  
"I'm not about to bloody forget it, and like I said, I've had a bad day- now are you going to just ramble on pointlessly or be useful?" he's impatient now. I note we've reached the Prefect's bathroom.

"I'll keep you company. I'll be civil."

And keep him company I did. He started running the huge bath, and with a sigh, started pulling off his shirt. Shirtless Malfoy. I gulped, and went to touch his back. A groan, mixed with a sigh. "Granger, you have _no idea how fucking good_ that feels…"

"I'm just touching your back…well…" I kneaded the knots in it and he cried out.

"Fuck, Granger. Let me get in the bath before I do something. Thanks though." He smiled a little.

So, I watched him as the steam rose in the room, and stuck to me. Off went the trousers, and then I averted my eyes as he went to take off what was underneath.

"Don't be intimidated Granger, it won't bite." He laughed.

I replied with, "No, I just don't want to look disappointed and bring your huge ego crashing down Malfoy."

"You could join me, you're looking frazzled yourself, and I can see your bra." He called over, bare feet slapping the floor. Naked Malfoy in the same room as clothed Hermione, oh god what do I do? What is the morally correct thing to do?

"You bloody well can't, just because I'm wearing a white tshirt does not mean you can wind me up that easily. It's not _that_ steamy!"

I could hear him walking closer. "Yes I bloody well can, _Hermione_, you're wearing a red bra, and since your jeans are slipping down a little, I can see you're wearing matching knickers. Oh don't yank them back up, that was a nice little surprise." He moaned.

"Well, _Draco_, if you're so bothered, then take it off yourself!" I shouted.

Big mistake, he went for it, I grabbed him to kick him in the balls, and we both fell into the water. My top half ripped, and he was wearing nothing. I only opened my eyes once my head bobbed up. Now dripping. "What the hell do you think you're playing at?"

It's a lot harder to try and hit someone whilst in water, even if your feet are on the bottom.

"oh my god, Hermione have you ever looked at yourself?"  
"Of course I have you twit."  
"No, no, I mean really, look." He murmured.

I looked.

My top was now in bits. Draco Malfoy was now looking at a red bra attached to my person. Fanbloodytastic.

I went to cross my arms, but he protested. "No, let me look, this is the nicest thing I've seen all day. Honestly. I like what I'm seeing, Hermione. You're…attractive."  
"Has someone spiked a drink of yours?"

Nope, because Malfoy (Draco?)'s hand was reaching in the water, to my soaked underwear, and tracing it lightly. "Take off your jeans." He rasped.

"What?"  
"You heard me."

His voice was scaring me a little, and I decided to anyway. He must be joking, to wind me up. Let's see how he'd react seeing me in just bra and knickers. I want to give him something.

So I step out of the humongous bath, and take off my jeans with my wand. He looks like he wants to eat me and is speculating over where to start. "Let me put my hands on you."

I slide back in, and his hands are insane. Gentle, probing, and they make me want to throw my head back so he can see my neck. I do, and he licks my neck.

"Malfoy, you bastard" I groaned unwillingly as his hand slips onto my chest. The material hiding myself has disappeared somehow.

Everything's just so _wethotfuck__**Draco **_that I'm making some animal like sounds…I think, all I know is hands and mouth on my chest, and I'm saying his actual name, not Malfoy, but Draco, and I don't want to, but I just stop caring and then.

Then.

Then my hands reach for his chest, his waist, and then further down. He says something yearningly but I can't articulate what it is, everything is just a hazed collection of sighs and touches and then my hands properly slip down and I'm doing something I've never done before, and I never expected to do to him.

I never knew humans were capable of doing this. Having sexual chemistry yet hating each other. Or supposed to hate each other anyway. What am I saying? He feels so good, so firm and real. He's aroused, it's pressing on my tummy and no material separates us apart from my knickers. Dark red, almost black now, and my hands are gliding. A cold drop of water is sliding down his throat as it convulses and our bodies pressed close, there's a sense of urgency.

_'They're not gonna get US, oh no_.' I thought deliriously as he cried out, and something spilled over, and he was almost sobbing with relief, my eyes were watering with joy in this bath, this collection of water. I climbed up onto the side and shushed the boy who was taking shuddering gasps of elation.

"Hello?" I whisper into his ear.

"Hello." He chokes back.

I stare around the room. I walk over, find a towel, and carefully dry the boy who's had a bad day, and Summon a chair in the corner, so he can sit down. Never mind that my hair is plastered to my hair and I am wearing one scrap of red, I tell him to sit down and close his eyes. Soft, naked and warm. I admire him a moment, and feel so overwhelmed with emotion.

Strange, how things change. I've never been smart with love. I let the bad ones in and the good ones go. Yet, I mouth to Draco, "Today, I'm going to love you like I'm indestructible."

I place another towel on the floor. I've never done this before either, but I want him to feel better. He's not once called me Mudblood today, he said I was attractive, he smiled and thanked me. Once I've knelt, and placed him ever so gently in my mouth, his eyes snap wide open.

"No, Hermione, I know I said I had a bad day but you don't have to do that."

I carry on regardless, I'm kinda busy. I have no idea if what I'm doing is right, all I know is he is gripping the towel and he already feels different between my swollen lips.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, you beautiful bitch_, fuck_." He whimpers as I give my mouth a rest and stroke, looking at it as if I've never seen one before. I kiss it, and then I use my tongue.

I manage to gag, (there's some things you can't learn from books, okay?) and there's spit on my chin, but I merely try again. Oh god, I want to be sick, it's hurting my throat, but I feel so connected, I can see he wants to truly cry, but he's already looking healthier, and then he opens his mouth. "I'm going to, in a minute, if you don't want to, you know, don't, **FUCK**!" his yells reverberate around the room, and it's in my mouth, on my lips, brimming over into my hands and I don't know what to do with it as he clutches himself in wonder.

I touch some with my finger that's collected in my hand. I look at him, and then I place the finger slowly into my mouth for a taste. I don't know what to make of it. I can't taste, I can only smell Draco Malfoy, and he smells of cigarette smoke, of irony and beauty.

He kisses me then, truly. It's a gentle kiss, mingled with tears. His salty tears. I look at him then, as his eyes blink furiously. "That's the best thing you could have done, _thank you_." He whispers.

I ache all over, even though there's one place he hasn't touched, and I wonder what that means. But, I've made Draco Malfoy, shout, moan in ecstasy, and I've made him cry in joy.

_I suppose you can call that my good deed for the day_. He tenderly wipes anything of his off of my skin, and dries me. I get dressed, so does he. I stare at my neck in the mirror. "You gave me a _love bite."_ I'm stumped.

"Do you even want me to recount what you've done to me? We've been in here since six, it is now half past nine." He speaks in an unrecognisable tone.

I nod dumbly, and we part ways.

Moments later it seems, I'm lying in the bed next to Ginny's.

"It's quarter past _ten_, what have you been doing?" she whispers, looking at my post bath hair (I hope nothing else is left in it), and stunned expression.

"It's okay, I got lost on the way, it's alright, I got back late tonight, but I'm a super girl, and super girls just fly." I kneel right next to her to whisper the twenty five words of confession, and leave her to wonder what the hell I did tonight.

_What the hell did I do tonight?_

**Oh my fucking god guys what did I do? It's currently 3.13am GMT and I can't sleep, I just decided to add a little more to this. 7 pages worth! I am going to be changing this to Mature because Hermione and Draco sort of took over as you can see. A helping hand, you could say. Well, Hermione did anyway :') anyway, I hope you've enjoyed all the daily reasons so far. Tomorrow in the story is Sunday, let's see how our duo will feel in the morning! All I know is I can't bloody sleep and I get up at 6.45am for college after a week off, half term. Songs that inspired me were Supergirl by Reamonn, Indestructible by Infernal, Ya Tvoya Ne Pervaya by ever loved t.A.T.u., Telephone by Lady GaGa, Skinny Genes by Eliza. Let me know what you think! Meg xxx**


End file.
